


Date Me

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon - TV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: “So if you start dating me, are you considered gay?”Taehyun abruptly stopped talking and considered this as Minho’s jab at him being bisexual. “As if I’ll date you.”But then Minho turned to look at him, all serious and composed. “I’ll date you.”





	Date Me

**Date Me**

 

 

Taehyun’s eyes followed Minho’s back until he disappeared somewhere in the left side of the café where the desserts were, too focused to even hear Jinwoo’s comment the first time.

The five of them were currently enjoying some time in a cozy café they discovered while strolling for some coverage earlier that day. And as their staff promised, they were having their few hours to themselves as they wait for their turn as guests in  _Happy Camp._

“I said you’ve been throwing daggers at Minho’s back like you want to kill his shoulders.”

 _I may as well be, not the shoulders but the man himself._  Taehyun thought as he remembered the little scene he had with Minho last night.

Song Minho had been teasing him about the idea of the two of them dating, ever since that stupid  _Yooheeyeol’s Sketchbook_  on KBS almost two years ago.

Almost two years ago... it was an ordinary night, but everything that happened then was somehow unforgettable.

When they got back to their house, after everyone had already retired to their respective rooms, Taehyun found himself drinking beer yet again with his Minho-hyung, staring at the barely lit sky, just talking about random things.

“Although…” Minho started then, his eyes still on the sky above them. “About what Seungyoon said awhile back –”

“The gay rumor?” Taehyun supplied, aware that Minho was minding his feelings about the topic and was trying to walk on eggshells.

“Yah, you being gay was not the first thing that came to my mind when I first saw you though. What I honestly thought was:  _‘What a weirdo!’_  always awkward and giving off the  _‘I’ll kill you if you come near me’_  aura.”

Taehyun gave a hearty laugh at Minho’s attempt to lighten the mood again. He never thought of someone thinking of him as someone gay was in any way insulting anyway, so he honestly didn’t mind. “Yeah I get that a lot.”

And then silence, the kind where the two of them were comfortable not to break so they just listened to the hustle of the wind outside Minho’s room window, the soft flutter of the curtains and the creak of the bed springs as they move ever so slowly.

And then, out of nowhere, Taehyun broke it – by confessing to his hyung that he wasn't gay, but bi.

Minho didn’t exactly try to hide his expression, his eyes darting fast enough to catch Taehyun’s, and then snapping his neck to avoid it just as fast.

By this point, Taehyun had started to explain himself like he had made a mistake, in his most cheery voice, in the fakest smiles he ever created. He didn’t know why he suddenly told Minho this, or the fact that Minho was the only one who knows now besides him.

And then he noticed how Minho straightened his back and stared at the bed sheets, he cleared his throat before spilling a: “So if you start dating me, are you considered gay?”

Taehyun abruptly stopped talking and considered this as Minho’s jab at him being bisexual. “As if I’ll date you.”

But then Minho turned to look at him, all serious and composed. “ _I’ll_  date you.”

 

Taehyun knows, he knows it all too well to just deny it, that after a lot of pondering -- the times he spent with Minho, the random conversations, the way he wanted to look good every damn time, why he was always ready to trade his precious hours of sleep just to talk over drinks and snacks with that hyung of his, and why he just suddenly confessed.

He knows he was in love with Song Minho.

The morning after that conversation, Taehyun briefly thought that maybe Minho was serious, but when Minho never mentioned that again and continued on like nothing happened, Taehyun blamed it on the drinks.

So of course if Minho kept on teasing him with what Taehyun actually wanted all along, who wouldn’t be pissed?

 

*

He excused himself from the rest of the group and started to walk towards the counter, uneasiness welling up the pits of his stomach. Last night, he had managed to talk to Taehyun seriously, since he figured the maknae does not actually thought of his flirting  _as_  flirting and him asking him out on a date  _as_   _Minho asking Taehyun out on a date._

Yes, he might be dumb at times, oftentimes forgetful, but two years? Two freaking years of sending signals and hints and Taehyun always dismisses him with either a  _“Stop joking around,”_  or  _“It’s not funny hyung.”_  At times when they were on stage or at a guesting, he will try to do it with his famous aegyo, and Taehyun, being the developed actor that he already was, returned his flirts for fan-service.

Oh how Minho wanted Taehyun to do that when they were  _in private_  so things can  _actually escalate._

“One order of Clubhouse Sandwich,” he greeted, noticing the blush the cashier on the other side of the counter was trying to hide.Was something wrong with his Casanova skills? But he always gets everyone to return a favor or two if he worked hard enough for them to notice? Maybe he was not working hard enough? Out of all the people he knew, he thought Taehyun would be one of those who’ll immediately get what his hints meant. But his theory had been proven wrong every damn time.

Was Taehyun actually stupid at this kind of courting?

Then again he doesn’t know if what he was doing was considered courting at all.

Normally, he would have already given chocolates, flowers and even some stuff toys to someone he was interested in, but in his whole life it was the first time that he was interested in a man – so what was he supposed to do? It’s not like he can shower Taehyun with flowers.

Or maybe he can, the thought made Minho smile.

_“I’ll date you.”_

He remembered that time when Taehyun suddenly told him his secret, and Minho was momentarily panicked because he never imagined the one guy he got his eyes on was practically telling him it was okay even if it was a guy.

And Minho was a guy.

…and so was everyone else in their house.

The thought of Taehyun being with another guy irritated him, and the fact that the other dismissed his confession (a stupid one at that, he knew) by silently walking out on him made him want to hurt himself for both trying to be funny and serious at the same time that he instead ended up on the main vocalist’s bad side.

Taehyun was weird the morning after that, a few days to be honest, so Minho tried his best to act normal – like nothing happened, so he never mentioned it again. But he also wanted Taehyun to know that he doesn’t mind him being bi, that he’ll wait until the other was already comfortable to talk about it again, and (hopefully Taehyun understands this) that he was actually interested.

So every time he had the chance, he’ll purposely notice something about Taehyun just to let the other know he was thinking of him – Taehyun’s on point outfits, or his composing skills, or how great he was at that song where he hit all the right notes. But of course all of that was with his usual jokes and smiles and comments to everybody else that (he only thought of this now) maybe he should’ve complimented him more. Thankfully, Taehyun slowly became his old self around him again, never mentioning that night, so he stopped with the flirting altogether, because Minho thought that it’ll only make Taehyun uncomfortable again.

When Late Night Restaurant aired and the harsh comments started, everyone was surprised when Taehyun told them he was okay, that he was expecting it, and that it only fueled him to want to be a better actor.

But of course Minho doesn’t believe him.

So the next day, he waited until everyone was out to have the day off, Seunghoon even asking him if he’ll go visit Busan with him. But he told them he was not feeling well so he’ll be staying at home for the meantime. Everyone was convinced and they even asked him to look after Taehyun then.

Well that was his plan in the first place anyway.

He knocked on the younger’s door after preparing a simple breakfast of ramen and some bread. And as he expected, no one answered.

“Taehyun-ah, I’m going in.”

He didn’t have any plans if ever the door was actually locked, but fortunately he didn’t need to think of it anyway as he slowly turned the knob and stepped inside.

He made his way to the bed, whispering Taehyun’s name as he closed in.

Taehyun was wrapped in his blanket, a cocoon of comfort – it made Minho think he was heartless if he wake him up, but if he didn’t he knows Taehyun will never leave his room. And then he won’t be able to talk about his real feelings over the scandal and he will never really feel okay anytime soon.`

Minho just wanted to see Taehyun’s real smile again.

“Taehyun ~ ah,” Minho tried, patting the cocoon softly. “Wake up. You need to eat breakfast.”

The cocoon shifted, “I am awake hyung.”

Taehyun’s voice was hoarse and small, no doubt he had been crying the night before.

Mino heaved a soft sigh. “I made ramen and –”

“Can I hug you, Minho-hyung?”

Minho was taken aback and his answer never left his mouth because then Taehyun was already pulling him down and hugging his side torso like his life depended on it, his face buried in the older’s  muscle shirt.

And then they were back to that comfortable silence, but this time, Taehyun slowly cried, Minho telling him that everything was going to be okay and that he can cry loud because no one else was inside the house.

So Taehyun cried his heart out that day.

That was the first time Minho’s interest turned to something finicky. Taehyun being more precious to him than before, if that was possible. Because after all the times they went through, Taehyun was never the one to cry if the reason was not heavy, and this hurt him, and all he wanted to do was to hug this maknae and spend the whole day on this unfamiliar bed and listen to him rant about his real feelings.

That’s when Minho realized that he was not only interested – he was invested, devoted.

He was in love with Nam Taehyun.

And he still was.

 

The cashier finally gave him his order and he grudgingly walked back to where the others were. It was not his intention to avoid Taehyun so he decided to be squished between the two Seungs but that made matters worse because he was directly facing Taehyun, his eyes gazing everywhere but Taehyun’s profile.

Do they have a problem?

Does confessing and kissing Taehyun the night before over beers count as a problem?

 Minho closed his eyes slowly.

Yep, they have a problem.

 

*               

The Happy Camp episode ended and they all went out to celebrate. Jinwoo secretly informed the others of the different atmosphere between Taehyun and Minho, so the three decided to force them to sit together in the darkest corner of the shop they were in as the other members enjoy their meals with their staff not too far away.

Minho gave Seungyoon a disapproving look before taking his seat and the leader gave him a cheery smile in return, mouthing:  _“Play nice and make up.”_

Minho awkwardly returned his eyes to the small table separating him and Taehyun when Seungyoon finally left, and then risked looking up just to meet Taehyun’s glaring eyes.

 _Shiiiiiiiit_ , he mentally screamed, and in an attempt to avoid the blonde’s gaze, raised his hand to call a waitress over.

Minho planned to drag the ordering process a little to avoid talking with Taehyun, what he did not expect was the waitress’ obvious flirting that Minho felt he was obliged to return.

A few minutes later, after the nth playful poke of the woman, Taehyun faked a cough to call the waitress’ attention.

“We’re here to eat.” He announced, giving his uncanny smile that faded the moment the woman scrambled off.

“Woah, thanks.” Minho huffed, wiping off beads of sweat forming on his hair line. “I thought she’ll never stop and –”

“I’ll date you.”

Minho spat a rather harsh: “What?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes, “I said I’ll date you. If you’re serious I’ll date you.”

Minho can hear the mock in Taehyun’s tone, so in a rush, he answered: “But I am – hell yes, I am  _really_  serious. I even confessed last night,  _again_!”

Taehyun’s hard expression vanished in an instant. “ _Confessed? Again?_ ” He looked confused, his droopy brows dropping further, “Do you remember what you said last night hyung?”

Minho doesn’t.

But he knows he confessed, because he couldn’t forget the way Taehyun draw his hand back when he held it firmly in his the night before.

He maybe even said something along the lines of: “I lo–”

“You said:  _‘I’ll date you.’_  Like what you did two years ago.”

Minho was looking directly at Taehyun’s eyes now. So his memory was that distorted? But Minho's eyes still sparkled at the thought of the other remembering his  _actual_  confession years ago. “You remember?”

It was Taehyun’s turn to look away now, a shy shade of red creeping up his cheeks with the realization that maybe, just maybe, Minho was actually serious. “How can I forget?”

Minho’s heart started pounding wildly, like it would burst out of his chest any minute. So he did not answer, was he supposed to answer that anyway?

Taehyun’s small voice followed, “And you kissed me hyung. Like a creeper.”

Oh, yeah… that he remembered so well. “…So, you did not like it?” Minho asked carefully, his eyes nailed on Taehyun, wary of the younger’s expression.

Taehyun’s hand landed on a rut on their wooden table, suddenly finding it more interesting than Minho’s gaze, “I… didn’t particularly hate it…”     

He did not see how Minho bit his lip to suppress himself from screaming because of the unbearable urge to just jump on Taehyun – fragile, embarrassed Taehyun – and just hug him right there.

Minho promised himself that he will definitely do that later.

“So wait… are we -- ?” Minho cut himself from his babbling, adrenaline running through him, looking expectantly at the man across the small table.

 

*                 

“So I take everything went well?” Jinwoo asked as he removed his socks, pulling his grey hoodie over his head. “Minho kept on grinning like he won the jackpot in a restaurant eating contest.”

“He kinda did,” Taehyun replied offhandedly, chuckling internally.

Almost all of them fell back to their usual routines when they got back. After all of Seungyoon’s frequent mirror visits in preparation for their airport runway the next morning and Jinwoo’s drama watching with Seunghoon, Taehyun wrapped up his own night routine of moisturizing his face and falling on to the bed he was sharing with Jinwoo (who he begged, to have his pants on for the night). They were separated into two rooms and again, Taehyun and Minho’s luck in picking rooms did not let them room together. Minho was alone with Seunghoon and Taehyun’s torso was currently being cradled by their eldest hyung like he was a body pillow.

Taehyun thought of the way Minho’s eyes lit up when he (subtly) told him he liked the drunk kiss. The way Minho’s mouth gape in a mixture of what he thought as disbelief and embarrassment and relief all at the same time, before the maknae told his hyung to: “Never flirt with anyone in front of me again.” Referring to the waitress a while ago.

Minho was dumbfounded for a while, before catching himself and joking with: “Then it’s okay if it’s behind you?”

“I haven’t said I’ll date you yet hyung. I just said not to flirt with anyone in front of me.”

Then Minho muttered something under his breath that Taehyun did not understand. All he could remember was Minho reaching for his hand and promising him he’ll never ever do something to hurt him.

He didn’t know how happy Minho was that he did not pull his hand away this time.

“I know Minho-hyung. I know.” Taehyun was repeating it like a mantra when his cellphone lit up, showing Minho’s name and the preview of his message.

A rather big smile crept up Taehyun’s face and he doesn’t mind the flutter of his stomach.

_**From: Minho-hyung** _

_**See you tomorrow, I know you’re tired and… good night! :D** _

 

Taehyun sighed at the message; he wanted to meet Minho now. See him  _now_. Not tomorrow.

 

_**To: Minho-hyung** _

_**I want to meet you now.** _

 

_**From: Minho-hyung** _

_**Me too :’(** _

 

 

*

_**From: Taehyunnie** _

_**There’s a balcony in 6 th**_  _ **floor.**_

 

_**To: Taehyunnie** _

_**I’m on my way.** _

 

Minho did not think twice, Seunghoon was already deep asleep because it was almost one a.m. while he, on the other hand – found it hard to sleep. It wasn’t normal to sleep when the guy you’ve been in love with since forever finally returned the favor. But he tried to not sound clingy – he wasn’t sure what Taehyun will think if he was, so he just sent him a simple text while controlling the urge to tell him everything he felt.

But all Taehyun did was to break his resolve and ask him to meet him now, so as he slowly put on his black hoodie and slip on his slippers, Minho thought of Taehyun waiting for him in the balcony. His cheeks cold with the past midnight air and his lips chapped from it as well.

And he still wouldn’t mind kissing him – sober, this time.

               

He did not have anything to do as he waited for Taehyun. Maybe he was too excited? Maybe this will look needy? Minho was practically about to throw himself off of the railings with all these thoughts dancing around his head when a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind, a chin easily resting on his shoulder.

“I’ll date  _yo_ u.” Taehyun whispered as he hugged Minho tighter. Of course Taehyun will, he was waiting for this very moment ever since he realized he was in love with this dork he was currently snuggling up against.

Minho chuckled right after a small sigh of relief, his body resonating with it, making Taehyun rock with him. “Yeah I’d like that.”

“What else would you like?” Taehyun chanted, his breath reaching Minho’s earlobe.

Minho turned to look at him, gently pulling him over so that he was the one caged by Minho’s arm now against the railings, China’s nightline stretched in front of them. Taehyun saw Minho looking at his lips, and in that instant he knew what the older wants.

“I want to kiss you,” Minho confirmed, and Taehyun was about to close the gap between their lips but Minho continued so Taehyun smiled instead, noting his impatience when it comes to Minho. “I want to hold you, I want to be there for you, I want to protect you… I want to cherish you.” Minho hugged Taehyun closer, and then pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “I want you all to myself but it feels like I’m robbing the world off of a gem if I did…”

It’s perfectly okay if Minho wanted Taehyun all to himself, he knows how that feels.

Because that’s exactly what he feels as well. “You compliment me too much.”

“Well I hope I did this since two years ago because then maybe you would’ve realized I was serious.”

 _I wish I told you I’m in love with you the moment I realized it so we’ll be like this then._  “I always wished you were,”

Minho answered with a hum of coy adoration.

“ _So_ … I’m officially gay now.” Taehyun whispered, earning another bright smile from Minho.

“Gay? I think you’re still bi right, cause you’re still interested in both male and female?” Minho recited, remembering that one article he read before.

“Then I  _am_  gay.”

Minho raised his brow in question.

“Because I am only interested  _in you.”_

Minho actually shouted then, excitement filling him. “Damn Taehyun, you sure know how to flirt.” He kissed Taehyun’s cheek, “I’ll always be in love and super gay for you too.”

“That’s not what I said.” Taehyun remarked but Minho decided to ignore it, then they shared a longing look, and this time, without waiting any longer, Taehyun reached the back of Minho’s neck as Minho lunged forward, the two of them kissing unhurriedly.

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: OmO, I never finished my one shots but look at this one! Haha! It’s my first time writing a NamSong fic, funny cause I posted my second one first, I find this one harder so… and btw if somehow anyone is offended with how the characters discussed sexuality – I am really sorry! I did not do this to offend! :’(  
> Further, I did researched a bit about the dates of the KBS, Taehyun’s scandal and then the Happy Camp but I’m not sure if they did stay on a hotel or the likes so please bear with me! :D  
> Hello to all my fellow INCLES out there, FIGHTING! ~  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
